Coffee Shops and Cumulous Clouds
by sexy-sassy-proud
Summary: AU: Cas is an art major at a local college in a town where Dean moves to with his brother to live with their Uncle because their dad has fallen sick. Dean loves to watch the boy draw from the window of the shop but will their relationship stay like that forever? You have to read to find out. PS each chapter is short only 600 words or so
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was an art major at the local college he attended. He was never really good at much of anything academic but cold draw so well it looked he had taken a photograph. His passion for blending colors made each picture come alive and he loved it.

Most of the drawings he did for fun and not because it was an assignment depicted a mix of nature and society. Like the one he was working on at that moment. He sat in a benched in the recess area on campus and faced the on campus coffee shop. Castiel thought the way the sun was placed on the slanted sign made it look like a ball in a bowl or something of the sorts. Whatever it resembled was breathtaking.

About an hour later he finished the sketch. He knew what to get don't first so the major fixtures of the building and Sun were done when the sun began to move out of its bowl.

He closed his sketch pad and glanced at his watch. "Shit!" he exclaimed under his breath. His next class started in 10 minutes and it was on the other side of campus.

* * *

Dean worked in a coffee shop on the campus of a small local college. He was staying with his uncle for a bit while his dad was in the hospital with some type of cancer. His mom died when he was only 5 in some freak accident so he had no one to watch him or his brother while their dad was sick. Not like he needed watching he was 20 and could handle watching himself and placid nerdy 15 year old brother. Whatever. Dad wanted them here and they complied with practically no fuse. Plus they were with their Uncle Bobby, he was pretty cool when us didn't piss him off.

It was okay working in the coffee shop. He flirted with all the cute college girls and made friends with some of the guys. Dean never went to college instead he went to a technical school where he learned automotive studies and then continued on to on the job learning in his uncle's garage.

His uncle however said he wasn't played for his services and had to find a real job if he wanted any spending money.

Just as Dean began busting down a table he saw one of the regulars that came into the shop every morning and ordered a black coffee with like 3 shots of espresso. Talk about a caffeine over load. However as Dean looked at the kid in question he didn't look hyper or jittery like one would expect, he looked totally placid and had a sweet innocence about him. He sat on a bench drawing with his legs crossed beneath his being used as a table as he stared up at the building and then down at what he was drawing.

Dean kept the tables by the window unusually clean that day as he watched the boy draw. Laughing to himself when his brow would furrow and smiling when he looked totally contempt at what he managed to get down on the paper.

As Dean was busting table 4 for the third time the boy flipped his sketch bad closed looked at his watch then collected his things and ran away. Dean was sad as the boy left feeling an unrealistic connection to the kid he had never really met. However as he watched the boy leave he was reminded of that country sound...something about hating to see someone go but loving to watch them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean went to work the next morning beyond excited although he would never admit it. He wasn't gay he knew that for a fact and every girl he had mind blowing sex can tell anyone the same. He just couldn't put his finger on why he liked this smaller male. But he knew it wasn't romantically. There was absolutely no reason his pulse rate went up and his hands became clammy when he saw the art student walked through the door. There was no reason that he nearly trucked his co-worker Lisa in an attempt to be the one to take his order. "Hey!" the student smiled then squinted down at Dean's chest. Before Dean realized what he was doing the guy relaxed his eyes and straightened. "Dean" he smiled again. "Can I have a large coffee with 4 shots of espresso?" "Yea sure," Dean smiled back then moved to his left to prepare the coffee. He smiled a little at the thought that the stranger knew his name. "Here you go," Dean handed the blue eyed person the coffee before typing his order into the cash register and pressing enter. "That'll be $3.50." "Okay, gimme a sec," he smiled than handed over the exact change before waving his hand, picking up his coffee and walking out. Dean smiled for a second before the old woman in front of him cleared her throat and gave him a pointed glance that said dumb bitch take my order. Cas entered the campus coffee shop. He was running late but he wasn't awake and knew he wasn't going to wake up if he doesn't get his coffee. Some people thought it was weird for him to drink such strong coffee but who needs opinions. He giggled to himself as one of the employees that he recognized 'shuffled' to get to the cash register. He smiled again and squinted down at the muscular man's name tag before placing his order. He liked his name 'Dean' he let it roll around in his head and even whispered it to himself once as Dean made his coffee. Cas couldn't for the life of him know why but he was attracted to this man. He was admittedly bi-sexual and he has been with other men before but this one wasn't his usual type. He liked men that were more like him. Men who were smaller with a slender build and not very much muscle to their name, that was the kind of men Castiel liked. Not the built man in front of him with rough hands and the smell of car oil and coffee emanating off of his big form. Oh well just at a glance he knew the man before him was straight. No chance in hell so might as well not get hurt trying. However, he couldn't help the smile and wave he offered Dean as he made his way to class. He picked up his pace once he was out the door in his mad attempt to make it to class in time. Through out the whole day Dean's mind kept wandering over to the nameless face. The one with the rocky voice that sent shivers down his spine. Okay sot there was that one time in high school at a party where he got smashed and ended up kissing that guy. Well not just that guy, the captain of the football team. He barely remembers it but it's enough. He recalls the rough lips against his the calloused hand as it cupped his jaw, the scratchy face as brushed against his whispering incoherent pillow talk into his ear. Whatever. He was drunk, he barely remembers, and he's NOT GAY. The stares he got that day were weird. When he was yelled for the 5th time by the shift manager to get back to work when he was caught staring at the tell tale bench he asked to go home. He knew wouldn't get much work done and not to mention there was only an hour left to his shift so it wasn't like he was losing a lot of his pay for the day. Dean sighed and began to walk to his car before letting his mind wander. Before he really understood where he was going he began to walk in the same direction he saw Blue Eyes run in twice. He walked like that before he noticed that it was beginning to get dark. He left work around 5 and sunset was approximately at 6:30 if his weather app was right. "Wow either I'm walking really slowly or this campus is really long," Dean mumbled to himself shaking his head and turning around to make the long walk back to his car. Whatever his subconscious was looking for it didn't find it so he decided the trudge back would be a little depressing. "Well I would say that this is a really long campus but I think this might be a combination of the both situation," Blue Eyes was sitting on a bench looking up at Dean. "You've within eye range of this bench for the past half an hour," Blue Eyes smiled then chuckled motioning for Dean to sit with him after moving his various sketch pads and pencil packs to make room for the man. Cas looked up to the shuffling noise off in the distance it was slow and he smiled when he recognized Dean. He sat there on the bench silent as he watched Dean move slowly. It took him about a half an hour to get anywhere close to being leaving his current coordinates. Cas heard Dean mumbling to himself about how either the building was long or he was a slow walker. Cas replied to him even though he knew that the comment wasn't meant for his ears. Dean turned toward him and Cas could see his eyes light up before hardening again. Cas moved his art supplies before motioning for Dean to sit with him. He would never admit it but he was excited to see Dean. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Cas didn't allow time for an answer before shaking his head, "Where are my manners?" Cas stuck his hand out, "I'm Castiel but everyone calls me Cas." "Hi, Cas" Dean stuck his hand out and took Cas's. Cas noted how the rough hand felt against his own softer and smaller he relished in the feeling. They shared small talk but before long it was late and they both needed to head home. Castiel shoved all of his things into the leather portfolio and slung it over his shoulder. "Well Dean this was fun," he smiled it really had been fun and he was sad when they had to part. "Yea, maybe we can do it again sometime," Dean smiled, "Well I'm that way my car is still at the shop," he pointed toward the café. Cas frowned inwardly he was headed in a different direction he wished him and dean would have a little more time to talk even if it was only a minute of two. "Bye! I'm that way," Cas pointed toward the dorms and turned before waving and running toward the dorms. It was cold and he wanted to get inside as fast as he could, it was cold outside. He did, however, look over his shoulder and saw Dean as he jogged in the direction he pointed to earlier. Author's Note: I'm a totally a liar! 600 words my ass! It's officially in the 1000 range but whatever don't hate me. It's gunna get super good super quick please just be patient ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was sat tapping his foot staring at the lock. It ticked by slowly the hands al the clock seemed to be taunting him as he watched them slug on. He hadn't been able to see Dean all week and even though he knew the longing was premature and irrational but it was there. Right after their meeting at the beginning of the week all of Castiel's teachers decided to assign huge projects that would take hours to finish. Right now Cas was running on fumes he didn't even have time to stop in the coffee shop just for a coffee because he was too busy.

Cas stared at the clock there was 3 minutes left. Three very long minutes. He began to pack his things into his leather portfolio in an attempt to make time go by faster. While he was packing his mind wandered back to Dean. The strong set of his jaw and the brilliant mossy green made up the irises of his eyes. Cas thought of what it would be like to draw Dean's face. He never thought he would be able to capture the true purity of that face.

Cas's day dream made time fly and he nearly missed it when the teacher dismissed the class. Cas shoved his pencil case into the portfolio and jogged out of class. He paused for a moment when the cold air from outside hit him at the door but he kept moving. The coffee shop was across campus and he wanted to catch Dean before his shift ended.

He didn't let the thought that Dean might not be working leak into his mind.

Dean sighed he hadn't seen Cas all week and the thought was very sobering. He thought maybe Castiel didn't want to see him again, but maybe he did. Dean shrugged and pretended that the former didn't upset him.

He had developed feelings for that smaller student. He knew he was crazy for having feelings for someone he's only really talked to all of once. He couldn't concentrate on his work and nearly spilled a whole large cup of coffee on some old woman who gave him a dirty look. It was nearing the end of his shift and he knew that Cas didn't know where he lived or where his uncle's shop was so it would be going on day 6 without seeing Cas.

Dean was working the last shift that day and the shop closed at 9, he looked over at the clock and its hands informed him that it was 8:45. He looked around the previously busy shop and noticed that its once packed confines were now basically empty other than a student typing away on his laptop and a couple chatting about their days or whatever couples talked about.

Dean was about to hang up his apron as a coworker of his, Ruby, a small brunette woman who wore a matching lipstick to her name sake every day, came up to him and asked if he could do inventory because she had a date tonight and forgot that she had to do inventory.

"Fine, whatever, this man better be your soul mate," Dean sighed and retied his apron around his waist. They all knew that when you did inventory coffee just had a tendency to spill on you as you cleaned up because fuck logic and coffee staying in its container.

"Mmmm, sugar, I don't swing that way," She winked then kissed him on the cheek leaving a ruby stain in place of her lips. "But if it's any consolation, I think she is." Ruby winked then walked out.

Dean muttered something about using him to get laid then walked to the door, locking it and flipping the sign from _open _to _close._ He then began his rounds.

Cas ran toward the shop. He checked his watched seeing that it was 9:05. He looked at the paper on the door, he read that the shop closed at 9 Mon-Fri, 11 Sat, and 5 Sun. Today was Friday and he was 5 minutes late. He peered into the glass window of the establishment and saw Dean all alone busting tables.

Before he could stop himself Cas knocked on the door. Dean looked up from the table he was drying off. If Cas didn't know any better he thought he saw a quick smile flash across Dean's face before it went serious again. Then the larger man walked over and unlocked the door.

"We're closed sorry," Dean looked down toward his shoes after he opened the door just enough to stick his head out.

"That's alright can we just hang out while you finish up?" The words left his mouth before he could stop him. Dean looked up just in time to see Cas's face go bright red before he hid his face by bowing it.

"Um, sure," Dean stepped to the side and let Cas walk through. Cas looked up in surprise and walked in putting his bag down by the door.

"Thanks, I hope I don't get you in trouble," Cas frowned slightly. Then sheepishly looked up at Dean with those blue eyes that looked like they are staring into your very soul.

"Nah I won't get in trouble. They don't care as long as the job gets done," Dean laughed then picked up a large tub full of dishes placing a rag and squirt bottle he was going to use to clean the table after he got back.

"Okay good," Cas sent him a small smile as he walked away. Dean smiled back before disappearing into the kitchen.

Cas noticed the squirt bottle and rag left on the dirty table. Just as Dean disappeared into the kitchen he moved over to the table and squirted it before whipping it down. He didn't want to get in the way and he might as well help instead of just standing there awkwardly. He worked for a small diner last summer so he knew how to perform the simple task of whipping down the table.

Just as he finished scrubbing out the last reminisce of what looked to be at one point a jelly donut Dean walked out of the kitchen. "Man, you don't have to do that," he reached for the bottle and rag but Cas moved so both objects were out of his reach.

"I want to," Cas surveyed the room noticing the copious amount of dishes and dirty tables noting the fact that it would take a while for one person to perform the task at hand well. "You clear the dishes and I'll wipe the tables," Cas ordered.

Cas's tone and serious face made Dean chuckle but he held his hands out in front of him, "I surrender," Dean smiled then retrieved now empty tub and filled it with dishes.

Cas smiled then waited for Dean to clear the table before whipping it down. As they preformed their jobs Cas took time to marvel at the man. His tight work shirt hugged the muscles of his back and shoulders as the flexed and stretched, reaching out to grab the dishes and placing them in the tub. He caught himself drooling several times.

It took them about a half hour but they finished cleaning the small café. Dean looked around and smiled, Cas couldn't be sure but he thought he saw the larger man's smile grow bigger when his gaze finally landed on him.

"Well Srgt. Castiel how did we do?" Dean clicked his heels together, straightened up and brought his hand to his forehead in a salute.

Cas smirked then scrutinized the small area before saying, "Well I've seen better but I guess it'll do," Cas said smugly, "At ease soldier."

Dean let his arm fall and smiled widely, "Thanks for the help Cas. I would have been here for another half hour if you didn't help me."

"No problem," Cas smiled genuinely enjoying his time with Dean even though most of it was spent cleaning. "Well I better be heading to my dorm room. My roommate must be worried sick," Cas said sarcastically then retrieved his coat and bag.

"I should be heading in too. Hang on let me grab my coat and I'll walk you out," dean smiled then disappeared behind a door which Cas assumed led to a break room or something of the sort.

Dean was back shortly pulling his arms into the sleeves of a leather jacket. Cas waited until they were side by side before walking then again as Dean locked the door when they were outside.

They walked in a comfortable silence down the street until Cas said, "Sorry I didn't see you all week my teachers decided this week would be the perfect one to dump every project and its mother on us," Cas chuckled.

He heard Dean sigh then smile, "Well at least you don't hate me."

Cas stopped walking and when Dean realized it, several steps after, he did as well and turned to face Castiel, "Why would you assume I hate you," Cas's brows furrowed and his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, no reason. Just me and my irrational thoughts," He laughed. Cas shrugged and continued to walk.

They walked again in silence until they got to the corner in which they had to turn different ways to get to their destinations. "Well this is goodnight," Dean said after turning toward Cas.

"Guess so," Cas smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

They turned opposite ways. However, just then a bolt of who knows what surged through Cas and before he could stop himself he said, "Wait, Dean!"

Dean turned and looked at Cas in confusion. Cas jogged toward Dean but they met half way ending up in almost the exact place where they departed each other's company, "What's up Cas?" Dean still held his face in confusion.

Cas didn't actually know what he wanted to say to Dean he just wanted to be near him. But then Cas knew exactly what he wanted.

He leaned forward and stretched up on his tippy-toes planting a small kiss on Dean's soft full lips.

**Author's Note:**

**I am honestly sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo long to write but lots of shit has gone down since my last update. This is a lot longer than expected but hey whatev's I owe ya guys for making you wait. Any hoozees totally thought I was going to smut this up but it went in a more innocent direction. However, my dear friends, this will not be the case for the next chapter believe me you ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO MUCH**


	4. Chapter 4

Cas pulled away and hid his face knowing it would be red. Something in him said that Dean was mad at him because the body next to him was still as a statue. Cas took a step back then as the thought completed itself in his mind and looked up at Dean's face.

The face that looked back was still but instead of the angry expression that Cas expected the statue of the boy Cas just kissed was smiling. Dean looked back down at Cas after a moment and smiled wider. "Thank you, Cas," Dean chuckled softly.

"For what? I didn't do anything worth your thanks," Cas tilted his head to the side the way he does when he is confused.

"Thank you for kissing me. I've been thinking about this all night and I just never had the balls to do it." Dean's face was clouded with a mix of remorseful emotions before it lightened again. "I thought you didn't like me like that. Which is a stupid thought because you came all the way over here at night to help me clean up and to talk and—"

Cas cut him off, "Shut up, Dean, of course I like you," Cas leaned stepped forward and kissed Dean again. This time he was met by passion, the full lips pressed against his and the big, calloused hands pressed against his back moving him closer.

They kissed until the need for air was vital and even then they were reluctant. Dean rested his forehead to Cas's and sighed. "It's cold and late we should be heading home," Dean whispered as Cas caught his breathe.

"I know," Cas huffed back as if he was a child refusing an order from his parents. "I don't wanna he whined then he pressed forward until their bodies were flush to each other.

Dean chuckled and pressed back, planting a kiss in Cas's messy hair, and smelling in the mix of acrylic paint and axe shampoo. "Come on let's get you to your dorm. I'll drive you; it's a long walk in the dark and cold."

"Okay," Cas smiled and they walked toward the back of the shop where the employee parking lot showcased his baby.

As they approached it Dean walked with Cas to the other side of the car to open the door then quickly jogged to the driver's seat. "Cas I would like you to meet my baby, she's a '67 Chevy Impala."

Cas looked over at Dean and watched as his face grew soft when he rubbed a thumb affectionately over the steering wheel. They both sighed lightly. The air was light and the mood was high as they drove toward Cas's dorm.

Dean looked over at Cas his face seemed almost angelic when the lights from the street came in through the window. Dean was happy with the night's turn of events. He never expected Cas to kiss him but he knew that he himself wanted it but was too scared to start it. He had this thing with rejection, he didn't really like it.

He pulled into a space closest to the main entrance. Cas looked over at him and the pensive expression on his face lightened with a quick smile. "We're here," Dean chuckled then opened his own door.

"Oh you don't have to that Dean I can go in on my own," Cas said but Dean saw an expression flash across his face that said you-don't-have-to-but-it-would-be-nice-if-you-did.

Dean smiled, "I want to; it's really all I can do for all the help at the shop." Dean got up and moved around the hood of the car and opened the passenger door, stepping to the side to let Cas out.

"Thank you Dean," Cas shuddered as an arctic breeze blew through his flimsy jacket. He tightened his grip on himself in a futile attempt to get warm but Dean slide an arm around his shoulder rubbing the shoulder beneath his hand.

They walked toward the door. Cas cuddled into Dean's side and Dean revealed in the warmth and sheer feeling of another next to him. This was the first time in a while he felt someone next to him that he had legitimate feelings for. Most time he has one night stands, meaningless sex with people that probably don't know his name.

They walked through the door of the dorm building and a bottle blonde that looked way too excited about life looked up at them. "Hello, Castiel, remember if you want a guest in your room you have to sign them in," she smiled wide then pushed a clip board with papers on it toward them.

"Thank you, Becky, but h isn't my guest," Cas said in an exasperated tone, apparently he did not like the girl or at the very least she annoyed the shit out of him which didn't seem all too much surprising.

Cas turned to face Dean and rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled then leaned toward Cas. Cas shuddered as Dean breathed a chuckle right next to his ear. "Let's give her a show just because she looks like she's having too much fun looking at absolutely nothing."

Cas chuckled then pulled back a bit so he could see Dean's face. Then he leaned in again and planted a passionate kiss on Dean's lips. Dean revealed in the plump slightly chapped lips that pressed against his. Before he could stop himself he parted his own lips and ran his tongue along Cas's lips begging for entrance. Dean could feel the hesitation in Cas but he opened his mouth and their tongues began a fervent dance after the hesitation left Castiel completely.

Dean swallowed a moan the ripped through Castiel's throat. Then they heard a slight squeak from behind the desk at their side. Both Dean and Cas broke away from their kiss and panted a smile. "I gotta go, hope to see you tomorrow?" Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled at Cas.

Cas smiled back, "Of Course," Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek before taking off down a hallway off to the side of the lobby. Dean watched as Cas walked away before he turned toward Becky waved and walked out.

**Author' Note:**** Thank you sooooo much for all of everyones love but there's never enough don't forget to review. I love all comments good or bad! I have to dedicate this story to a new friend of mine precious1075. Check out her stories! Remember never enough love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean worked the early shift on Saturday so he had the rest of the day for himself. That meant he had to open the shop at 5 am for those freaks who go to work and school at such ungodly hours. Dean let out a long yawn as he unlocked the door and turned the sign over. He got to work at 4:30 to give himself enough time to make preparations to open the café.

Now the clock above the counter read 5 am as he took his place behind the counter. Shortly after Ruby joined him with a large smile on her face. "How was your date?" Dean asked wiping down the counter in front of him just to pass the time.

"Great! Her name is Meg. Real spit fire she is. I think I really like her. Well at least enough to ask for her number and make arrangements for another get together," Ruby sighed contently.

"Well I do have to thank her," Dean tried and failed to hide his smile by twisting and contorting his face in different ways.

"Why?" She turned to him confused.

"If you two didn't have that date I wouldn't of had the best clean up shift ever."

"What do you mean? What could have happened to get you to actual smile?"

"A regular here who is a student at the university came but we were already closed and instead of leaving he stayed and helped me clean up. After that I drove him to his dorm." Dean knew he wasn't telling the whole story. Well he was leaving out all the best parts to exact but oh well.

Just as Ruby was about to question him 5 or so students walked in obviously all heading to an early morning class together and they all ordered coffee and bagels officially ending the conversation before Ruby could ask any more questions.

-O-O-O-O-

Cas wouldn't say he's a morning person. At all. When his alarm clock went off that morning he groaned. He had one class on Saturdays and it was bright and early. So early, in fact, that every Saturday his Art History class was in session he got so the sunrise. He hated seeing the sunrise, seeing it meant he was up at the legitimate crack ass of dawn and that never suited him well.

He slid out of bed nearly falling on his ass because of the random assortment of his roommate's belongings that were strewn all over the floor. "Mike!" he shook said roommate awake, "Wake up! We're going to be late for Art History! Mike!"

He heard a groan in approval and dodged a lazily thrown pillow before he picked up his shower bag and a towel and headed toward the showers down the hall. Castiel didn't mind that they had to share showers as long as he didn't catch various students doing the deed. Those mornings were never particularly fun and they happened a lot more frequently than he would like.

This morning the coast was clear and he climbed into the shower removing his towel and hanging it on the shower bar. When he was done he dried himself and headed back to his room where he got dressed and grabbed his stuff to start his day way too early.

-O-O-O-O-

Dean walked over to a table and began busting it. The mother and child pair that was sitting there previously left quite a mess. Dean gathered the dishes and placed the tub in the booth attached and began scrubbing away unclean surface of the table before he heard a familiar voice. "Need help with that, private?"

Dean chuckled at the military nickname. "No I'm all set here Srgt." He turned around squirt bottle and rag in hand.

Cas smiled, "That's good because I need to head over to my Art History course in about…" Cas checked his watch, "Well about right now." Cas hoisted his portfolio higher on his shoulder being careful not to jostle his coffee. "Just wanted to say 'hi' before left, you know my momma raised me to be a polite boy."

Dean grinned, "Well, hi, polite momma's boy, have fun at your art class," Dean smirked and breathed out a laugh.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he chuckled a little then turned around.

"Wait Cas what are you doing after your class?"

"Uhm, well probably breathing, maybe taking a nap," it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes.

"My shift is over at 10 maybe we can hang out?" Dean raised his eyebrows expentantly.

"Sure class is my class in over at 10:30 pick me up in building B near the north entrance."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay so this might be the last chapter….maybe….I'm one of those people who never wants stories to end so I could pretty much write this until they die and go to heaven but the story must end! Haha on a different note, thank you to all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! A special shout out goes to drjamband and NightAngel97 for such nice reviews and making me laugh! But never enough love you guys so don't forget to review it fuels me to go on!

Thank you for being my muses! Now back to the story XOXO.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and rechecked the signs on the building; he was definitely in the right place. Then he checked the time on his phone, it was only 10:25, so he was early but hey he was excited. Dean would never tell anyone but Cas made him feel, for lack of a better term, special. There was just something about those eyes and the way he went out of his way to hang out with him, that he made his heart skip a beat. Dean would never say that out loud though, not if he was threatened with a knife to his throat.

Five minutes later students began to saunter out the door and Dean sat up scanning the crowd for the familiar, perpetual bed head and the small man that went with it. After about 2 minutes the crowd began to lessen and there was still no sign of Castiel, now Dean was worried.

He let 5 more minutes pass before he got out of the car and made his way into the building. He knows he should just wait in the car and that Cas is probably being held up by his teacher or someone of the sort but Dean decides to investigate anyway.

The hallway he was in was nice enough. With red and grey tiles making up the floors and white along the walls. Several posters to his right brought it to Dean's attention that these were the college's colors and that the eagle was their mascot. On his left was a case filled with artwork and he quickly glanced at it before a name tag caught his eye. The piece was entitled _Coffee Shops and Cumulous Clouds _and beneath that read the name _Castiel Novak_. Dean recognized the shop where he works as it was being depicted in a picture that couldn't have been made by Cas or any other human for that matter. It looked to be a photograph in the way the precise details were done out and the coloring was done just right. He moved to face the picture dead on and studied it as if he would find the meaning of life etched into the line and shapes.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Cas looked down at his watch it was 10:32 and he promised Dean he would meet him at 10:30 and he had every intention to be out with Dean just as class ended but his ex had different plans. He dated a guy named Balthazar for a while until Castiel caught the bastard in his bed with another classmate of theirs named Uriel. Balthazar had tried to win him back over from that day on but he knew what type of guy Balthazar was and knew that he was the type Castiel wanted. He was a cheater, once a cheater always a cheater and Castiel knew it. Balthazar, however, still wanted to plead his case.

"Cassie, I promise this time I'll do better. I'm sorry I messed up I was drunk give me another chance I promise I'll make it up to you! Please Cassie," Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes, he hated that nick name, Cassie, it sounds like the name of a five-year-old girl. Cas waited crossing his arms and just stood there until Balthazar stopped begging. This happened every time. Balthazar would beg Castiel would shut him down and Balthazar would get angry as if he was expecting Cas to run after him saying he was sorry and that he wanted to give their relationship another go. However, it never worked like that Cas would shrug and walk away he doesn't care if Balthazar is mad at him it is frankly not his problem.

Castiel just shook his head before saying, "No," then he turned and started to walk away. Balthazar caught up with him and grabbed his elbow to that he would stop and they stood facing each other in complete silence. Castiel was fuming this was ridiculous dean probably left without him. He checked his watch again and he pursed his lips when it read 10:35.

"Balthazar, I have to go. Leave me alone," Castiel turned and walked away.

Balthazar shouted after him, "YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE! YOU'LL NEVER GET ANOTHER GUY AS GOOD AS ME!" that stopped Castiel cold.

"What did you just say to me? You are the one who cheated! You are the reason we broke up not me, you made the mistake, NOT ME!" Castiel pointed at Balthazar and stalked toward him until he was jabbing him in the chest. Then he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, hissing it out between his teeth to try to make less of a scene then they already were, "Now listen to me you moron, I have met someone else and he treats me infinitely better than you ever could. Never speak to me again or I'll have you arrested with harassment," Castiel poked him one last time for emphasis then turned and walked away.

When he turned the corner to the hallway he was surprised to see Dean standing in front of the art case staring down at a picture so intently he thought that the case might break beneath his gaze. When Cas walked up Dean he nearly hit the ceiling he was so startled. "Hi, Dean," Cas bit his lip trying to hold back a smile.

"Hi, Cas, way to give me a heart attack, sheesh," Dean held his chest and panted emphasizing the cardiac distress Castiel's sudden presence brought on him.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "Well let's get going."

Dean rolled his eyes but stayed in place, "Wait, Cas, did you draw this?" Dean pointed to a piece of art that was being showcased.

Cas looked into the case and saw the picture he did, in fact, draw of the coffee shop where Dean works, "Yes," he shrugged.

Dean gawked, "Dude this is awesome!"

"Thank you"

"Cas, this is…..beautiful,"

"Thank you, Dean. Have you looked into the window of the shop yet?" Cas smiled and motioned his head toward the picture.

Dean's twisted his face in confusion then brought it closer to the picture to examine what was in it. He furrowed his brow even tighter as he stared in at the small figure standing in the window. "Is that me?"

Cas breathes out a small laugh, "Yea, you were always there when I looked up so I thought you would make a nice addition to my picture."

Dean straightened and smiled pulling Cas into a tight hug and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before he pulled away,"I'm famished let's go."

Cas nodded and their hands entwined easily as they made their way out to the Impala.

-X-X-X-X-X-

**Author's Note: **I lied. Hate me if you want but this will not be the last chapter. I want this story to end on a….juicier note ;) This blizzard is boring af. I probably won't have school all week so the next chapter will most likely be soon! Unlike the eon it usually takes me. LOL. I love you all and never forget it 333

Hugs and kisses, Sassy


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm starting this story the same day I published my last one because I'm stuck with my mom at her work because she has a lot of work she needs to get a lot of work done and I'm just stuck here doing nothing. Plus, to make things better, there is a rat roaming the building we hear it every once and a while and one of the girls who work here is flipping out. I need to leave. LOL. Well here we are another chapter and another long day in the middle of BLIZZARD 2013! OOOOoooooOOOOO

-T-T-T-T-

Dean had picked out a cozy little bakery in town. It was right outside city limits and it was tucked away so it didn't bring too much attention to itself but the pie was heavenly.

Dean found it one day when he 'ran away' they had just got to their uncle's and he was so fed up with life itself and the very walls of his uncle's house seemed to taunt him and suffocate him so he jumped out his window and walked until he was too tired to move another inch. He hit his limit right outside this charming little bakery and went inside because he had nowhere better to go. The guy behind the counter was nice and he talked Dean out of his freak out. He just had this soothing air to him like the grandfather Dean never had. Dean told the man that he didn't have any money and the man let him do the dishes for a whole pie right out of the oven still steaming and all. He had told Dean that physical labor clears the mind and Dean, with nothing better to do, went along with it.

The task helped and he left with a genuine smile, which was a rarity in those days.

Just as Dean pulled into a parking space Cas sucked in a breathe and smiled wide. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, it's just, I know this place a few friends and I were looking for a new place to eat and we found nothing but we passed this on the way home and we were starving so we went in and damn the food was good. However, I wasn't the one driving and I wasn't paying attention on the way so I couldn't find the place after that day. How do you know about it?"

Dean explained the story to Cas and watched the range of emotions that played across his face, he liked how Cas wore his heart on his sleeve and wasn't embarrassed to show how he truly felt the way Dean usually was. He concluded his story with saying, "Now every once in a while I come back just to talk with Joshua, the owner, and obviously the food as you know but usually I just like to help him out he's old and runs this place all by himself," Dean smiled fondly before parking the car and killing the engine.

He went over to Cas's side of the car and opened the door taking his hand to help pull him out of the car and shut the door once he had safely removed himself out of the vehicle. They walked hand-in-hand into the small eatery and Dean waved to the small man behind the counter who waved back and flashed him a toothy grin.

"Hey Dean," Joshua's gaze landed on Cas, "who's this?" he smiled wider and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"This," dean motioned to Cas with the hand he wasn't using to grip his, "is my boyfriend, Castiel."

"Nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Joshua; I own this small little bakery." He stuck his hand out toward Castiel and Cas reached out and shook it immediately taking dean when he pulled away from the hand shake.

"Well boys, sit anywhere you like I'll be right over with menus," Joshua smiled and motioned to the empty booths and tables all over the shop.

Dean usually sat at the bar and talked to Joshua but instead they sat down at a booth in the back corner farthest from civilization for some privacy. Josh handed them some menus and told them that he just pulled a blackberry and apple pie out of the oven if they want something that is fresh; otherwise he has pumpkin, peach, lemon meringue, and cherry pies that he made this morning.

They looked over the menus. Dean decided on a bacon cheeseburger with a slice of apple pie and a chocolate milkshake. Cas picked a normal hamburger with a slice of blackberry pie and a diet coke. Joshua came back and took their orders and said that their orders would be up in about 10-15 minutes. They nodded and Joshua excused himself.

-T-T-T-T-

Cas placed his order with the owner of the shop then turned toward Dean how must have been staring at him because when Cas made eye contact Dean ducked his head and flushed. Cas smiled then reached forward lifting Dean's chin so their eyes would meet. Dean's flush darkened and moved farther down his neck and up to his ears. Cas dropped his hand and folded it with his other one in front of him on the table. Dean kept his head up and they just looked at each other before Cas spoke, "How was your day?"

"Okay, the usual Saturday, wake up at the crack ass of dawn, open the shop, and leave at 10. It just went downhill from there though because somehow I ended up here with you" he told his story in a boring voice before he got to the end where it changed into a more sarcastic tone. "You? Learn anything new and exciting in class?"

Castiel rolled his eye and smirked, "I did actually, if you really are interesting," Dean quirked his eyebrows and motioned to continue, "Well we studied a piece called 'The Gates of Hell' by Auguste Rodin. It was actually one of the more interesting pieces we studied. Google it sometime it actually is cool,"Cas smiled.

They chatted more until the food came and then ate which pretty much narrowed the conversation to how good the food was.

*TIME LAPSE*

They patted their stomachs as they walked to the car. "I am full to the brim," Cas leaned back and closed his eyes once he was in the Impala.

Dean chuckled and put the car in drive and headed to the dorms, it was only about 1 when they arrived at their destination. Cas checked his watch and smiled as they entered the front lobby of his dorm building. Dean expected to give him a kiss and leave like he did before but Cas had different plans. "Hello, Becky, can I have the guest sign in sheet please?" She looked up at him and then over at Dean where he stood wearing a face of complete confusion.

"Sure," she handed him the clipboard then quickly looked down at the book in her lap. Dean smirked, she learned.

Cas filled out the needed information then grabbed Dean's hand, "Come with me."

Dean just shrugged and relaxed taking Cas's hand as he led them over to the elevators that were around the corner. He pushed the number 5 once they were inside and Dean looked at him with a face that asked the question he needed not verbalize.

Instead of speaking his reply Cas pulled Dean into a kiss full of passion and need. Dena understood immediately and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist making the space between them nonexcistent. They kissed until they heard the door ding beckoning them out onto the 5th floor. Cas lead Dean over to room 506, unlocked the door and pushed him down onto the bottom bunk.

**Author's Note: **Well loveys next one is the last one. Smut and done as I always say ;) BTW the fun fact from Cas's art class is legit and is actually really cool check it out here's the link: /en/collections/sculptures/gates-hell


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**Here is the last chapter as promised. I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. It's just every time I wrote it something was just off like the sex was steamy enough then it was too kinky and then it was too lovey-dovey and it was just _much. _If you would like any of the other versions because you're into that PM me and I'll be more than happy to send it to you! I love you all and I will never get enough of this! More stories are on there way. Anyone wants a sneak preview of the next story I'll be posting called _Silky Surprise_ just hit me up I am more than happy to get any and all feed back and would love some opinions before that specific story goes public. ~Sassy :)

Castiel literally snarled as his lips came in contact with Dean's. The taste of their lunch was still fresh on Dean's lips but Cas was too far gone to care. He could fell Dean snicker beneath him the act making his entire body quake beneath Castiel. The movement brought Castiel's attention how their bodies fit together.

Dean's right leg was between Castiel's and his knee was slightly bent putting pressure on some areas he has left untouched as of late. Castiel then noticed that his own bent knee was being poked by the bulge that began to grow beneath dean's jeans. Castiel hated clothes when it came to stuff like this if he could just snap his fingers and make them disappear he would, but he couldn't so he opted for the next best thing.

Dean's eyes went wide as he heard the sound of fabric tearing. He looked down just in time to see Cas ripping the old band shirt away from Dean's chest. Oh well the shirt was old and replaceable and it wasn't even one of his top 10 bands so why worry? Dean shrugged and followed suit, however he did so in a less violent manner. He pulled Castiel's shirt over his head and shrugged out of his own shredded shirt.

As they kissed they fought for dominance their tongues clashing and dancing as if they had minds of their own. Dean felt as Castiel entwined his fingers into his hair and moaned as his fingers found the soft spot just at the nape of Dean's neck. Castiel reacted to the moan by pulling the short hair on Dean's hair line baring his neck and moving to place open mouth kisses to the newly exposed skin.

Dean's breath hitched as Castiel worked his way around his neck. His body responding on its own as his hips bucked up clashing into Castiel's as he moaned and gripped at Cas's shoulder blades. Castiel mewled sending soft vibrations through the skin he was sucking on.

Cas pulled away from dean and straightened up moving so that he was now straddling Dean's hips. Dean whined intently missing the attention he was receiving from Cas. Cas only leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips then straightened again.

Dean could have never even guessed that Castiel would act the way he did next. Castiel closed his eyes and threw his head back swaying his hips to a tune he could only hear. Then, he raised his hands first knotting them in his hair before slowly trailing one hand down the side of his face and down his neck. His blunt nails left soft pink lines in their wake as his hand traveled down further and he teased his own nipple a soft moan escaping his lips as he pinched and tugged at the sensitive nub. The other hand stayed clenched in his hair until he leaned forward slightly and moved that hand to Dean's own chest. This hand mirrored the actions of the other as h pinched Dean's nipple as he squeezed his own his eyes still screwed tight.

Dean moaned and grinded his hips up in an attempt to find friction for his now completely erect cock. Cas's head tilted forward in a quick actions eyes locking on Dean's. He raised his eyebrows challenging the man beneath him to move. Dean settled back down and whined a bit but didn't vocalize his agitation. Castiel smirked then moved both hands to his diaphragm thumbs and index fingers touching as he slowly moved them down toward the button of his pants. Dean's cock twitched as he saw Castiel undo the restraints on his pants, his hips still moving to a beat that completely eluded Dean's own ears.

Castiel moaned as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled don the zipper. He could feel Dean's stare as he worked at the confiding pants. He loved nothing better than to give Dean a show as he swayed his hips side to side dipping every so often so that his groin would come in contact with Dean's.

Castiel bit his lip as he allowed his own hand to snake down the front of his trousers and play with his own cock. The noses coming from Dean as he sat and watched Castiel touch himself acted as muses that made his ever growing dick twitch.

After about 30 seconds Castiel longed for friction and to be naked instead of restricted within his too-tight jeans. He wiggled at of his own jeans leaving him in only a silky pair of red boxers. He blushed a deep red. He forgot that he put on these boxers, they were a Christmas gift from his brother and he only wore them because it was getting close to laundry day. He looked down at Dean and his blushed deepened when he saw that there was a wide smile plastered to Dean's face and that all his attention was focused on the tent now forming in Castiel's silky boxers.

"Were you planning this all along or was this just a happy coincidence?" Dean lifted an eye brow as he tore his gaze away from Cas's tent and up to his eyes.

Castiel's blush began to heat up his ears and neck as Dean sat up pressing his lips to Castiel's ear, "I would suffice with either because you look beautiful," Dean whispered his hand slowly tailing from Cas's shoulder to to the elastic band of the red boxers.

Castiel shuddered and leaned onto Dean the confidence he was showing before melting away as Dean trailed his finger tip around the promising bulge without touching it. "_Dean_," Castiel breathed Dean's name into his ear sending shivers up and down his spine.

Dean rolled his shoulders then turned them with pure brute strength landing Cas on his back with a quiet thud. Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel passionately thrusting his hips down into Castiel's catching the moans as he moved forward then back rubbing their erections together.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and pressed open mouthed kisses down Castiel's jaw and neck, moving further down and licking and nipping at Castiel's sensitive nipple. The artist's pupils dilated as he screamed out grabbing the back of Dean's head and locked it in place over his chest.

Dean slipped out of Castiel's grasp and placed a kiss on the student's ear lobe before whispering in Cas's ear in hushed, lustful tones, "Cas what do you want. Tell me what you want," Dean sanked his hand between them and groped Castiel through his boxers.

Castiel's breath hitched as he arched up into the touch, "Tell me what you want Castiel!"

"Fuck me!" Cas broke out though the haze in his head and screamed for Dean begging for the much needed attention.

It was Dean's turn to snarl as he pulled off, first Castiel's then his own boxers flinging them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. A loud yelp escaped Cas's lips when he felt the hard tip of Dean's cock hit the tight muscles of his opening.

"Shh, baby, I won't hurt you," Dean purred into Castiel's ear then thrust forward push the head of his cock into Castiel.

Cas and Dean sat a while reveling in the feeling until Castiel grunted and grinding down. Dean got the message and began moving. He pumped in and out of him.

It was slow at first but, "Dean Winchester if you don't move faster we will have a problem,"

Dean's breath hitched at the sound of the gravelly voice and h began pumping in and out faster and faster, harder and harder.

They both came in a fountain of ecstasy moaning each other's names as they rode out their orgasms.

**Author's Note: **If it's as bad as I think it is please tell me. I just needed to end this. I was starting to have vivid dreams of living in the little realty I created because I've been thinking about how to finish this story so long. Ahhh! I am slowly going craz 6.


	9. Epilogue

Dean and Cas were sitting around relaxing. It was raining outside and neither of them had work or class so the best thing they could find to do was relax. Dean was sitting on one end of the couch channel surfing while Castiel laid in his lap sketching something rough out in pencil just fir the fun of it.

They have been going steady for about a year and Dean can honestly say it's been the best year of his life. Sammy turned 16 and got a girlfriend, which Dean finds amazing because his little brother is so socially awkward and bad with people, their dad has been slowly getting better but he's still in the hospital so they can't move back just yet, Dean got promoted to shift manager which includes a pay increase and a good stick on his name badge. All in all a pretty great year.

He finally stopped flipping and just left the channel on a soap opera called 'Dr. Sexy MD' just as Cas shifts on his lap. Dean looks down to see a pensive artist scolding a piece of paper.

"I feel so bad for that paper," Dean chuckled, Cas sent him a confused look, "If you stare at it with any more intensity you might burn a hole right through it."

Cas held his confused look several seconds longer then shook his head, rolling his eyes in the process. 'I just can't get your chin right," Cas admitted looking down at the paper once more as if he was going to rip it apart.

Dean followed his gaze down to the paper and saw what must if been his face from Cas's perspective. It looked like Cas had taken a picture of him, his artistic ability never ceased to amaze Dean. "Cas what are you talking about, that looks wonderful."

"But-"

"No buts, wonderful," Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel passionately.

Cas has shown Dean something he thought he would never find personally: love


End file.
